


Angels In Heaven

by baekkieony



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angels, Heaven, Suicide, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Tributes to a beautiful person who died too early.





	Angels In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KIm Jonghyun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KIm+Jonghyun).



__

_i wish_  
_i could see you in heaven_  
_i wish_  
_i could see if you're happy_  
_i wish_  
_that you didn't need to do this_  
_i wish_  
_that you found your peace_  
_i wish_  
_that i'll never forget you_  
_i wish_  
_that one day i'll look at your picture and_ _be_ _able to let you go_  
_i wish_  
_that you decided right_  
_not for us but for you_  
_i wish_  
_that you're smiling_  
_together with the angels_  
_i wish_  
_that i'll hear your beautiful voice again_  
_one day_  
_in heaven_

 _To remember a beautiful person who broke apart because_ _he_ _wasn't able to fulfill the standards society has set us . May you rest in peace, Kim_ _Jonghyun_ _._


End file.
